


The Bards

by Remmirath



Category: Medieval - Fandom, Original Work, Sonnet - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet inspired by one of my favorite medieval historical characters, The Bards.<br/>Independent of the importance in history, they are always there, whether to take their melodies to parties or even being tied and gagged for not sing (who does not remember the bard Chatotorix?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bards

I glimpse the sky incandescent

Replete with shiny stars

Waiting for the crescent moon

Hovering one more time as before

 

No longer will hear the songs

Intonated under the light of bonfires

Bards composed with their hearts

Now pierced with unerring arrows

 

Kingdoms remain lost

Curses will not be undone

The heroes remain forgotten 

The nights will become myths

 

But the bards' songs will remain

Intoning forever by the darkness.


End file.
